


Tomorrow, We Will

by seldomabsent



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: Stuck in the cage, Thomas finds himself promising to you.
Relationships: Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Tomorrow, We Will

“Can we stay like this forever?” Your voice whispered quietly in the dark night.

Thomas turned to you, admiring your profile for an instant. Your eyes were black from the lack of sleep and constant worry brought by the last days. He could see how exhausted you were yet, here you were, trying to stay away to support him in his insomnia. Looking back at the stars, he sighed.

Nights in the Glade were usually calm but now, the inevitable doom coming on you was utterly terrifying. After the Grievers’ attack and tensed preparation of your plan, Thomas was still locked in the cage but you were the only one who decided to stay by his side for the night. Teresa was sound asleep by his side but he didn’t even notice her if he was honest.

He was attentive to this hand of yours reaching out to the starry sky. Your hand still had a red shade on its skin, from the fight you barely survive. He closed his eyes as the flashbacks mess with his breathing.

“Tomorrow, we will.” He answered finally. His voice was strangely confident, attracting your gaze into his brown eyes.

“We will?” You repeated.

“We will.” His eyes locked with yours. A comfortable silence surrounded you until his hand passed through the bars of his cage. He held it out to you for a second. “I promise. We’ll get to rest and watch the stars for as long as you want.”

Your eyes showed your surprise and hope but no matter how hard he tried, he saw no doubt. You trusted him. Your hand fell into his, holding it tight - just like him. Tomorrow, it’ll be over and you’ll get to watch the stars together.

Thomas will make sure of that.


End file.
